A typical bus bar contact is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,589. The contact has a center U-shaped section having contact fingers and a mounting section extending therefrom. The mounting section is used to both secure the contact and to provide the electrical connection. The contact is also mounted along with a guide means such as a guide fork which is used to protect the contact fingers from damage due to improper alignment during insertion of the matable contact.
When the contact is connected to a circuit board, it would be an advantage to have the guide member as an integral part of the contact or alternatively to be a part of a circuit board. It would also be an advantage to have the electrical connection to the circuit board to be provided by way of solder tails on the contact.